<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finicky Nature by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910810">Finicky Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [289]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Klaus was a deity that fell in love with mortal Caroline. When she fell pregnant, a jealous ex lover of his had her killed and he was too late to save her. He goes to the fates who tell him her soul will be reincarnated, but he will have to wait. 1000 years pass and he finally sees his love again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [289]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finicky Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you following me?”</p>
<p>His chin dropped to his chest, annoyed that he had been caught yet delighted she managed to sneak up on him. Last he saw her, she’d slipped into the bathroom at the back of the cafe. Apparently, he should have chosen a seat with a better view of the front door. “Just trying to enjoy a good cuppa, love,” he said, nodding toward his tea.</p>
<p>She slid into the chair across from him, eyes narrowed. “And just passing through the library without checking anything out but me. Before that, you looked like you’d seen a ghost in the art supply shop. I repeat-” But she paused, gently setting a can of mace on the table between them. “-why are you following me?”</p>
<p>Smirking, Klaus noted the intent way she stared at him and kept a heavy hand on her purse. He nodded toward it. “Gun?”</p>
<p>“Taser. More practical for dealing with stalkers indoors, and I suggest you answer my question before I give you a demonstration.”</p>
<p>That only made him smile; her tenacity was just as delightful in the modern age. “I’m an artist,” he finally said, “and you could be the twin of a model I once painted. There’s one work in particular that remains unfinished, and you might be just what I need to finish it. You were in an art supply shop, surely you understand the finicky nature of muses.” He could feel Rebekah’s offense from wherever she was lurking on Earth, but he had more pressing concerns to deal with than his sister’s pride. “Perhaps we might come to an arrangement.”</p>
<p>She only scoffed, leaning back in her chair. “Perhaps not,” she bit out. “I was there buying a birthday gift. For my <em>boyfriend</em>.”</p>
<p>Klaus wet his lips at the blatant challenge in her expression, and he forced himself to remain calm. He hadn’t waited a thousand years only to scare her off now, and no boy would be able to compete with him in the long run. No need to be rash. “If you change your mind,” he said, pushing a business card toward her across the table. “The offer always stands, Caroline.”</p>
<p>Abandoning his tea, he was halfway to the door when he heard her call out. </p>
<p>“I never told you my name.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>